Don't Leave Me
by monkeywahl
Summary: Most of the time Kaneki was impossible to read, but no, not tonight. Tonight, Touka could read him like one of Takatsuki Sen's books. [TouKen lemon/Oneshot]


Touka gazed up at Kaneki, a desperate _need _evident in both their eyes―something that was otherwise foreign to them. Most of the time Kaneki was impossible to read, but no, not tonight. Tonight, Touka could read him like one of Takatsuki Sen's books.

The white-haired boy gently rested his index finger under her chin, and began to lift upwards, indicating for her to follow. She obliged, and was soon standing before him from previously being seated on an Office chair. With shaky eyes and a blush dusted across her cheeks, Touka slowly wrapped her hand around his neck, and brought them closer together. The couple's eyes soon closed, and Kaneki's arm wrapped around her slender waist as she began to stand on her toes.

So this...what it's like to kiss Ken Kaneki? It was.. charming. She allowed herself to become biddable, despite the whirlwind of emotions inside of her.

Despondency. Remorse. Morose. Perturbed―and the list goes on.

Kaneki's grip on her tightened a bit, which deepened their kiss. She ran her fingers through his soft, thin hair, eventually resting the pads of her fingers on his nape. They simultaneously parted their lips, and allowed their tongues to slowly sway past each other.

Next, Kaneki's hands traveled from the purple-haired female's waist to rest on her rear. After squeezing, Kaneki was rewarded with a small moan from her, that broke the dance of their muscles and allowed him to sweetly bite down on her lower lip.

Touka would never admit it aloud, but a part of her admired the new him. He could make her putty in his hands if he wanted to, just by that deep stare he (more often than not) held. It made Kaneki seem superior, or, in her opinion it had.

The white-haired teen's hands swiftly left Touka's behind to grip the backs of her thighs and lift them upwards. wrapping them around his waist. The female with the Ukaku type kagune placed both of her palms on the boy's face, and didn't break the new kiss until he set her down upon his bed.

Kaneki ended up on top of Touka, kissing and nibbling on her neck. "Are you sure...you...want this?" Kaneki questioned in between sucks, his gentle tone only on display for her ears.

With fingers wrapped in his white locks, Touka nodded her head as a soft moan escaped her lips. Kaneki raised up her blouse, and the female lifted her back so he could slip it farther up and then over her head. He threw it on the carpeted floor, and continued to attack her cold skin with his lips.

Touka closed her pale blue eyes as he licked his way down the valley of her breasts, while one of his hands rested on either side of her waist, near her rib cage. Luckily, the French rose (shade of pink) polka-dot bra that cupped her chest was clipped in the front, so Kaneki wasted no time unhooking it and exposing her mounds to the harsh air. Touka quietly took a sharp intake of breath once Kaneki began to palm her, and not long after, he was taking a perked nipple into his mouth.

Kaneki flicked and sucked on the nipple engulfed in his mouth, while rolling the pad of his thumb over the opposite one. Touka bit her lip, and all she could focus on was the heat _burning _in her core, and the harsh sucking of the white-haired boy on top of her.

_God **dammit**_―what this boy did to her set her heart aflame and her mind to run numb.

"Kaneki.." she breathed, watching him abuse her chest. He ground his hips down into her thigh, while releasing her breast from his mouth to kiss the underside.

The white-haired ghoul wrapped black-nailed fingers in the waistband of Touka's jeans, and began to shimmy them down her legs, dragging her panties with it. The purple-haired female watched with blushing cheeks as Kaneki discarded her clothing, which left her completely exposed to his eyes. While he was doing that, she quickly removed her bra, and also threw it on the floor.

He then swiftly slipped the black sweatshirt he was wearing over his head, as well as a grey t-shirt. Touka watched, almost mesmerized as his muscle were taut as he lifted the clothing over his head. She stared at the perfectly defined abs that rippled across his skin, as well as the 'V' that directed her towards what she craved most.

Again, Kaneki leaned over Touka's body to kiss her passionately for a few seconds, before breaking apart and murmuring in her ear, "There's no stopping me after this point," to which she replied as softly, "I don't expect you to hold back, Kaneki-kun."

The half-ghoul moved down the other ghoul's body, planting butterfly kisses along her feverish skin.

Who knew he could be so gentle after all he went through.

Touka had already bent her knees, so all Kaneki had to do was position himself in-between her legs. Breath intake increasing, the female bit her lip as Kaneki's lips brushed past her lower ones.

Not wasting a second more, Kaneki's tongue left the wetness of his mouth, to meet the wetness of Touka's nether region. He licked up and down her folds, relishing the mewls of pleasure he drew from Touka's mouth.

Kaneki held the ghoul's hips down by wrapping his hands around her soft thighs.

Each suck, nibble, and lick caused a moan to leave the purple-haired girl's lips, which ultimately lead to Kaneki's erection painfully rubbing against his jeans.

He could wait a bit longer.

"More.. Kaneki-kun," she moaned, "I need more.." Kaneki did as he was told―and Touka was the only one he would _ever _listen to―and removed a hand from her thigh. He only stopped the movements with his tongue to lick his middle and ring finger, before indulging back into listening to the sweet cries of the woman beneath him.

He sucked at the bundle of nerves Touka displayed for him, slowly adding his two fingers into the mix. The purple-haired ghoul watched Kaneki's every tongue flick, suck, and devious stare as he'd look up at her. _God, _nothing could ever compare to what Kaneki brought out of her. The type of vulnerability she'd never let _anyone _see.

Kaneki's fingers moved against her inside walls almost sporadically and he flicked his tongue across the nub on her pink skin. Moan after moan, and gasp after gasp filled Kaneki's ears, encouraging, _commanding _him to continue._  
><em>

"I'm.. almost there.." she moaned, biting her lip and grabbing a fist full of Kaneki's hair. He understood what Touka's body wanted―_craved._ His fingers thrust faster inside of her, while he sucked harshly on her clit, and her hips involuntarily bucked upwards. And after a few seconds of those relentless actions, Touka's slick walls spasmed and clenched around his long fingers. She released a soundless moan, as Kaneki continued to slowly lick her and fuck her with his fingers while she rode out her orgasm, until she was a panting mess beneath him.

While Touka collected herself, Kaneki hastily removed his pants, followed by his boxers. He began to rub himself, and hissed as he ran a rough-skinned thumb over the slit. Touka eyed him as he did so, staring at his erection.

Sure, she's seen Kaneki nude―a numerous amount of times, actually. But his body still captivated her each and every time she witnessed it bare. Noticing her persistent stare, Kaneki smirked, and moved to hover above her.

"Ready?" he asked, kissing her neck, and grabbed his erection to slick himself up between her folds. Just by their sexes touching sparked a new flame within Touka's belly, and she licked her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around Kaneki's shoulders, feeling the ridges of his muscles beneath her fingers. He aligned his hips with hers and paused, kissing her for a moment before beginning pushing himself into Touka's entrance. She could feel herself stretch to grant him access, and a loud moan escaped her lips as he pushed himself completely into her. Her body was inviting him in, but at the same time, wishing for him to never leave.

Kaneki moaned deeply into the side of Touka's neck, kissing a spot she was sure there was a hickey. His hands found purchase at her hip and the back of her right knee, while he began to thrust his shaft into her.

A kink of the white-haired ghoul's was that he loved admiring the scratch marks Touka left on his back, and she knew this, but by now, it was just something she absentmindedly did.

She dug her nails into Kaneki's back, leaving crescent shapes into his pale skin, as his cock rubbed against the sweetest spot deep within her. "Ah, yes..!" she moaned, closing her eyes. Touka held Kaneki's body close to hers, and he used that to his advantage to kiss on the groove of her neck repeatedly.

Minutes went by of his slamming up into her (to which was never abated), and by this time, Touka's entire body was trembling in pleasure. Kaneki's voice rolled out her name over and over, causing her to moan intensely in his ear.

"Kaneki," she moaned, as the hand that held her knee roamed her body before planting itself next to her on the bed. Her legs wrapping around him and strangling his hips. "Don't leave me," she breathed, squeezing her eyes shut as the coil inside of her felt like it was about to be unstrung. "Please," she panted, and all Kaneki could do in his state was nod against her skin.

Moments later, Touka was granted her release and her toes curled against the air repeatedly, and every nerve in her body quivered with pleasure. Surrendering to the hot whiteness of her orgasm, she focused on the way Kaneki's skin rapidly slapped against hers, begging for himself to climax as her walls continued to clench down on his cock.

Still watching the shapeless flashes of color behind her eyelids, she bit Kaneki's earlobe. "Touka..!" Kaneki moaned seconds later, slamming deep into her one last time before his seed was ejected from his shaft, filling her.

Breathing heavily and panting, the duo cuddled in the bed, fingers intertwined. He moved her light purple hair away from her forehead, and kissed it, while she wrapped her bare legs in with his.

As he eventually drifted off to sleep, her mind explored what she hated most. Reality.

She knew, one day he would be gone―to never return to her embrace, or be under the intense lights of Anteiku again. His ambitions were depraved, and selfless. That was just the man Ken Kaneki turned out to be.

This cruel world would not be kind to him, and he would not be kind to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This tragic ship will be the death of me.

Review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!

(I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or the characters.)


End file.
